Amplifier
Amplifier is a BLK Soldier Freak concept wearing the Grenadier's Softcap created by YouTube user shirosaki97 and co-created by Kugawattan. His theme is Silver Will from The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky OST. Personality Amplifier initially appears to be a rather mild mannered and co-operative, if not naive individual, he acts friendly to most he comes across and does not wish to fight on meeting strangers, however, he also seemingly has no clue about the dangers of the world and often puts himself in danger as a result. However, this naive, friendly demeanor is actually a persona which hides his true self, which is that of a cold and cunning individual who wants nothing more than to test with his enemies mentally before fighting them, forcing them to prove their worth. He often holds little remorse for who he kills and disregards them as weak unless they prove otherwise. Interestingly, despite his actual self being outwardly evil, Amplifier does tend to listen to reason, logic and for the most part is rational in his assessments of people, and as such, is liable to let go of a target if they prove themselves either too powerful or resistant to his mind games. Powers and Abilities According to his own physiology as a Metahuman, he is much more stronger than a normal human, allowing him to dwarf anything that regular to peak humans wouldn't be capable of doing. Subsequently, he is able to take out greater enemies than himself. Amplifier displays physical ability that would be considered quite extraordinary in comparison to any normal human being, with him being rather powerful in most respects, having a substantial amount of strength, endurance, speed and agility, allowing him to fight on par with most mid-rank Freaks without the need of his other abilities. If Amplifier happens to go into an adrenaline rush, this will possibly push him into Enhanced Fitness, at least temporarily. Aside from his peak human fitness, Amplifier has a rather superhuman level of stamina, as while his other physical attributes are quite easily overshadowed by other high powered Freaks, the amount of stamina he possess is quite incredible, with him being able to fight for extremely long periods of time at his max capacity without tiring in the slightest, needing to be put under great deals of pressure and exertion before showing signs of fatigue. Amplifier's main ability though is his power to 'energize' various objects in order to effectively increase their destructive power, such as a sword, a club or any other type of melee weapon. His energizing powers have differing affects depending on the type of weapon (the aforementioned sword would have a vastly increase cutting power, being able to potentially cut through metals with relative ease while an energized club would have an increased level of trauma damage). Typically, Amplifier uses rather unorthodox weapons with his energizing abilities, such as planks of wood or pieces of unrefined metal, turning them into deadly cutting weapons and devastating blunt force weapons, though he has been known to use swords from time to time. As a result of his powers, Amplifier has a basic knowledge of swordplay and how to fight using a sword-like weapon, however while he is formidable with his skills, they are rather basic and as such Amplifier considers himself a novice, however, he is still able to pose a serious threat with his skills in sword fighting. Faults and Weaknesses First of all, as a Superhuman, Amplifier lacks any kinds of immunity or resistance powers. So what this exactly means is that he still has the same drawbacks as normal Humans, especially whenever it comes to other superpowered opponents like users of Reality Warping. Though his ability to energize weapons to increase their power can make them somewhat destructive, Amplifier still lacks the power to deal damage to most of the higher tier defensive Freaks without access to a powerful weapon he can amplify, of which he generally doesn't wield. Though considered to be a extremely strong by a human or a lower rank Freak's standards, Amplifier's physical abilities (sans stamina) are lack luster in comparison to more physically inclined Freaks. Even though he has reached to peak fitness, he tends to lack on the mental side, yet he doesn't have both to reach Peak Human Condition. His Peak Human Strength can be overpowered by not only Enhanced to Supernatural Strength, but also users that own Absolute Strength. Users of that power have a limitless amount of strength, which means they can overpower Amplifier much more easier than Enhanced to Supernatural Strength all together. Users of Enhanced to Supernatural Durability can easily withstand his strength, while users of Invulnerability (also referred to as Absolute Durability) are totally unaffected thanks to how infinite their durability is. What's more, is that users that happen to possess Strength Reduction can reduce his level of strength, which can doom him since it makes him much weaker. Users of Strength Absorption can absorb the strength that he has to empower their strength further. Not only that, this can also weaken him in consequence of stealing his strength. Muscle Mass Weakening works similarly to Strength Reduction, though it removes an opponents muscles down to zero, in this case also weakening not only his strength, but also his durability. Opponents with Strength to Muscle Manipulation can affect his strength much more greatly since they have a wider array of powers in association with strength and muscles. For Peak Human Speed, Amplifier can be rivaled by not only Enhanced to Supernatural Speed, but also Absolute Speed since users of this ability have unlimited speed. His speed can be counteracted by users of Speed Theft, since users can absorb his level of velocity in order to empower their own speed. Users of Speed Cancellation as its name suggests, allows the user to cancel out an opponent's speed, which makes them lose their momentum and slow down. Same goes with users of Peak Human Speed which Amplifier possesses. Because his speed is at a peak human level, this doesn't leave him unaffected by gravity, which makes users of Gravity Manipulation and among other gravitational powers useful against him, which is all due to the fact this can change his body weight. While his stamina is immensely high, it is far from being absolute, meaning Amplifier is still susceptible to tiring out. A power that can counteract his stamina is known as Stamina Absorption, which allows users to steal an opponent's stamina while tiring them out at the same time. Amplifier's powers do not affect ranged weapons in most senses, as only the object he is holding can be energized, bullets, if loaded into an energized gun would not gain any benefit from his power. In addition, this means that Amplifier often lacks a reliable way to take enemies out at range, and will most often than not have to move into close quarters to properly fight. Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Concepts made by shirosaki97 Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Soldiers Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal Category:Freaks with Theme Songs